Benutzer:Decimo
Über mich | bild = 300px | titel = your source for manga | alter = 16 | geschlecht = Männlich | spitzname = | mafiafamilie = Vongola :D | flamme = Flamme des schwarzen Feuers :D | box = | waffe = Tastatur und Maus | chara = Spanner | datum = 20. Februar 2010 | kommentar = Schreibt mich an, wenn was ist. }} Hi, ich bin Decimo und bin von Katekyo Hitman Reborn! begeistert. So nun etwas zu mir. Ich bin 16 Jahre alt und wohne in Nordrhein Westfalen. Ich gehe noch zur Schule. So das sollte jetzt auch schon reichen ^^ Besonders gut finde ich, dass sich die Charaktere sich ständig weiterentwickeln. Hinzukommt, dass der Manga/Anime viel Humor mitbringt, der es einfach wert ist, angeguckt zu werden. Wenn ihr Sachen ausprobieren wollt, egal welcher art könnt ihr das hier machen Benutzer:Decimo/Testseite Keine Sorge, die Seite ist nur zum Sachen ausprobieren da ;) Eigentlich gucke ich alle möglichen Animes. Halt son typischer Otaku o.O :) und Reborn-Freak o.O Wenn ihr es genau wissen wollt. *One Piece (aktuelle Folge|aktuelles Kapitel) *Naruto/Shippuuden (aktuelle Folge|aktuelles Kapitel) *Bleach (275|304) *Detektiv Conan (Folge 329 Zählweise | Manga lese ich noch nicht) *Katekyo Hitman REBORN! (Folge 192|aktuelles Kapitel) So das waren meine Dauerbrenner ;) Freue mich auf eure Zusammenarbeit. Wenn ihr was braucht, ich bin der aktuelle Kapitel Schreiber und werde mehr und mehr zum Rechtschreibfehler korrigierer (denk ich grad so :] ) Bin halt immer bei den aktuellen Kapiteln, nur beim Anime hänge ich im Moment etwas hinter her ;) Bei fragen bin über ICQ zu erreichen: wenn ihr mir schreibt auf Diskussionsseite, gebe ich sie euch Wichtig schreibt zum Beispiel "Reborn Wiki" sonst nehm ich euch nicht an ;) sry aber privatspäre muss sein Dubiose Namen nehme ich auch nicht an ;) =Ziele= Bearbeitungen aktuell: 1934 Bearbeitungen 50 X Bearbeitungen 100 X Bearbeitungen 250 X Bearbeitungen 500 X Bearbeitungen 1000 X Bearbeitungen 2500 [ ] Bearbeitungen 5000 [ ] Bearbeitungen 10000 [ ] Eigene Seiten aktuell: 83 Eigene Seiten 10 X Eigene Seiten 25 X Eigene Seiten 50 X Eigene Seiten 100 [ ] Eigene Seiten 250 [ ] Eigene Seiten 500 [ ] Scanlations aktuell: 8 Scanlation 10 [ ] Scanlation 25 [ ] Scanlation 50 [ ] Scanlation 100 [ ] Scanlation 250 [ ] Anzahl Auszeichnungen aktuell: 35 Auszeichnungen 5 X Auszeichnungen 10 X Auszeichnungen 25 X Auszeichnungen 50 [ ] Auszeichnungen 100 [ ] Punkte aktuell: 1270 Punkte 50 X Punkte 100 X Punkte 250 X Punkte 500 X Punkte 1000 X Punkte 2500 [ ] Punkte 5000 [ ] Stand: 23.09.2010 Und Besonders!!! Das viele hier in diesem Wikia mithelfen und dass wir ein großes, sauberes und prächtiges Wikia machen, leider fehlen uns im Moment noch ein paat tatkräftige Hände, wenn ihr helfen wollt, dann meldet euch doch einfach an und schreibt etwas. Es muss noch nicht einmal sehr schön sein. Für den Feinschliff wird sowieso erst später gesorgt, wenn erst einmal alle Artikel stehen. Das sind die alten News, welche ich jetzt herausgenommen habe, aus der Hauptseite. Halt die Wiki Geschichte nochmal zum mitverfolgen =Jobs= *Rechtschreibkorrektur-Putze ;) *Editor *Neu Editor Werber ;) *Fragen Beantworter, rund ums Wikia (Bei Benutzerdiskussion kannste was fragen) *Scanlator, habt ihr Interesse, dann schreibt mir auf meine Diskussionsseite, oder kommt in den IRC Channel "RebornWikia" auf dem Server irc.euirc.net Wir freuen uns auf euch. *Admin bei fragen bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben *Wartungsingenieur (ich kümmere mich darum, dass alles schön auf den richtigen Artikel weitergeleitet wird Meine Beiträge * Hier könnt ihr alle meine Beiträge sehen Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Das gesamte Wikia. Es ist zwar noch nicht alles so toll, doch das wird noch!!! ,) Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Admin